The present invention relates to a pressing device for pressing finishing tapes against circumferential surfaces of substantially cylindrical work piece sections in a finishing process, the pressing device comprising at least one elastically bendable pressing element, which is substantially inelastic in the longitudinal direction and is fastened to two bearings of a support element, which are arranged at a distance from each other, in such a manner that the finishing tape is pressed against a circumferential surface by the pressing element along a contact angle, using a pressing force, and that the pressing device can be adjusted in order to process work piece sections of different diameters.
A pressing device of this type having the features mentioned above is known for example from DE 20 2013 005 504 U1. In this pressing device, the pressing element in the form of a pressing strip is formed by a spring steel strip or a fibre-reinforced elastic material, which is fixed to a support element by screw-fastening.